<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Harmony (but like, in a bro way) by Graphiteandhumanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732827">Perfect Harmony (but like, in a bro way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphiteandhumanity/pseuds/Graphiteandhumanity'>Graphiteandhumanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Autistic Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphiteandhumanity/pseuds/Graphiteandhumanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Orpheum performance and related drama, Julie is tired, Reggie is overwhelmed, Luke is overworking himself, and Alex, well Alex just wants his friends to shut the hell up about his anxiety cat walk, ok?<br/>Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Harmony (but like, in a bro way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The garage is quiet. Not silent, as it rings out the soft two of Alex's feet on the concrete, synchronising with rhythmic thump of Reggie's fingers on his thigh, and the murmur of Luke as he works through a new song.</p><p>The quiet is good, but it makes Reggie's mind louder than he's really comfortable with. To compensate, a hand twists the hem of his flannel shirt roughly, and another drums on his leg.</p><p>He wants to sleep, like Really Really wants to sleep. However, ghost physics make the little sleep he got while alive even more elusive, but god damn does he just wanna curl up and have a nap. Reggie thinks Alex is picking up on his weird energy, because his pacing is reaching infectious levels and if he doesn't stop soon, Reggie thinks he might have to join him.</p><p>It turns out, Luke was thinking something similar.<br/>
"C'mon man, what's with the model strut? There something you wanna talk about?" He shuts his song book, swinging his guitar to his back.</p><p>Alex huffs, indignant, "No, there's nothing up with ME, you guys are just all being so," he fails to find the right word and throws his arms up exasperated, "weird!"</p><p>Reggie, who is pretty sure his friend is right and they have all been super weird for a few days, locks eyes with Luke, whose been working on this new song for so long you'd think his eyes would have lyrics floating in front of them.</p><p>Luke, who has the audacity to say, "I don't know what you mean man," and cross his arms defensively. </p><p>Julie picks this moment to enter the studio, schoolbag hanging off one shoulder. She takes one look at the arguing boys, and audience of one, being Reggie, and groans. She stomps her way over to the couch, flings her bag towards the coffee table, where it skids off and lands on the floor.</p><p>Similarly, she throws herself onto the couch, feet in Reggie's lap.</p><p>"Stop, MOPINGGGGGG!" She groans, eyes shut and head thrown back.</p><p>Reggie can't help but be amused at the immeadiate lull, and subsequent squishing of the rest of their band onto the couch. Luke manoeuvring his way into his side, close enough to pull Reggie in by the shoulder and bold Julie by the hand. Alex jams himself in between Julie and the arm of the couch, smiling when she grumbles, bit still sits up to cuddle into his side.</p><p>"Ok, so maybe we've been kinda weird," Luke admits, and despite his concession he still appears defiant when Alex snorts.</p><p>Reggie can't help but want to ignore them. He loves them, obviously, but he really really doesn't care about the logistics of this argument. It's small, and in the collective exhaustion the group's feeling in the wake of the Caleb fiasco..  yeah, he doesn't really care. Especially when he's pressed so close to the people he cares for that there's no room for anger.</p><p>No room to question his place.</p><p>To his left, a hair tie is pressed into his still thumping hand, stopping the rhythm that he only now realises was starting to hurt, just a bit.</p><p>Smiling up at Alex's outstretched hand, she busiest himself twisting the rubber band like cat's cradle, awkward with one hand, but fun, he thinks.</p><p>There's more quiet, but the anxious buzz that underpinned the group earlier has faded. There's a peace they find squished together on their too small couch, a harmony different to even the one they create with their music.</p><p>Together, they're in perfect harmony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is like,,, one page of pure JATP brainrot. I literally picked up my phone and said ,,, yes,, they all need a hug. (and Reggie is once again v casually stimming. Because I said so.)</p><p>Also, disclaimer that generally, I just type these fics out on a whim in my notes app and reread them once, maybe, before posting. Feel free to point out any typos or errors !!</p><p>Anyway, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>